Cartons used to package dry goods such as diapers contain an integrally formed handle to facilitate carying. One common handle design consists of two wide flaps extending substantially the length of the carton, each being foldably joined to the free end of one of the two top panels of the carton. The flaps extend upwardly at right angles to the top panels and are arranged so that their adjacent faces contact each other. Mating openings in the flaps form the handle opening through which the purchaser's hand extends when lifting and carrying the carton.
To facilitate shipping, the cartons are packed in their shipping case with the handle flaps folded down against one of the top panels. The flaps are held in this position by dabs of adhesive. Due to the tendency of the flaps to seek their upright position, they are also held in their flat condition by adhesive tape extending over the base of the uppermost flap and down over the upper portions of the side panels. This arrangement is costly due to the use of adhesive tape and because the application of hot melt adhesive to the handle flaps slows the packaging operation.
It is intended that the cartons by unpacked and shelved without activating the handles because once the handle is raised up and used it not only fails to return to its flat condition, but its resulting folded or crinkled appearance makes it appear that the carton was already opened or in some way is inferior. The carton thus becomes an unattractive choice to the purchaser.
When removing the cartons from their shipping case, however, there is often no other convenient way to lift the first few except by their handles. The cartons are packed too tightly together to permit a person's fingers to be easily squeezed between them to grip the sides of a carton and lift it out. Even after the cartons are unloaded from their shipping case they are often lifted during the shelving process by their handles. Although store personnel tend to handle the cartons in this manner more readily when unloading and stocking larger size cartons, even the smaller sizes are quite often treated this way.
It would be desirable to provide a carton handle which could be used by store personnel without giving the carton an undesirable used appearance. It would also be desirable to provide a carton with an integral handle which is stronger and not as expensive as the type currently in use.